Promise that she could never forget
by Emma214
Summary: This story has some OCs of my imagination, which do include Saphira and Drago in this first chapter. The storyline doesn't line up with the cartoon and some characters are from different cartoon shows ect, G1,Transformer Prime and the present day Transformers RID.


Promise that she could never forget.

Chapter One: A painful discovery.

Dragons lived peacefully alongside the Transformers on Planet Cybertron. Until chaos of the civil war againist the Autobots and the Decepticons. Near to extinction, hunted by the Decepticons before a new species came on to the planet. The new species were smaller than the Transformers but they combined with the Autobots and Decepticons as like added power to fight with in the war. They were called 'Minicons', for their size differences but they had more power within themselves that some dragons fled off world but some brave few stayed.

When Saphria was born, the times of endless explosions coming from outside the cave. She lived with her mother inside the warm cave near the back wall. As Saphira played with her mother's silver-white tail that swung side to side as she tried to grab hold with her very sharp claws.

Hours flew by, Saphira started to fall asleep as she laid herself down beside her mother's silver curve-scaled body. Before she closed her optics, her mother whispered "Saphira. You are a legacy to Cybertron that Primus have given me."

As the last words she heard from her mother then slowly started to drift to sleep and then closing her optics slowly. After staring at Saphira for a few moments before something dropped from the cave ceiling as it landed on her wing that was shielded Saphira. "Goodnight my little saviour." Mother quietly whispered then she laid her sharp silver shaped head on the floor and closed her optics.

Unaware of the danger, they both slept through the night until Saphira woke up early in the morning and she crawled away from her mother as she heard someone outside the cave shouting "Hello anyone."

BANG!

Suddenly choking from the dusty air, Saphira waited for the dust to settle until she saw her mother was covered over with debris and then found that the roof of the cave had collapsed on top of her mother whilst she were asleep. Looking closer at the rocks, light blue liquid leaking out from the small cracks in the debris where her mother's lifeless body was and slowly ran down ( like a stream) towards the entrance of the cave.

Teardrops dripping from Saphira's blue-crystaled optics down to the ground until hearing footsteps coming from behind her. She slowly turned around to see a giant yellow transformer crouched down at the entrance of the cave.

His body colour was yellow as magma (like from underground Cybertron) and a strange red symbol on his upper left arm.

She stared at the transformer for a few moments whilst her thoughts tried to persuade her to 'trust him.' On the other hand, she was unsure of what to do then looked back at the debris and back again at the robot. As Saphira turned back, she heard smaller footsteps that echoed throughout the whole cave and a second transformer appeared in front of her.

The second transformer was smaller than the yellow one. It walked slowly away from the entrance as it looked like it was scanning the cave walls before heading towards where Saphira stood up on all fours shaking in fear.

"Jolt." The giant robot called as he'd looked worried for his partner Minicon, 'Jolt.'

Jolt had a orange coloured body paint and his voice beeped throughout the cave as it echoed into Saphira's dark blue pointed antenna.

When Jolt replied to the other robot that was still crouched down at the entrance. Saphira felt dizzy all of a sudden, her stomach growled loudly (she were hungry for some energon) as Jolt saw her then he told the other robot to shine a light at the creature in front of him.

Seconds later, a bright light shone from the giant robot that blinded Saphira when she tried to walk foward to the Minicon. Suddenly she felt her legs gave way as she collapsed painfully hard onto the rocky ground in front of Jolt.

"Oh on, Jolt carry the creature to me quicky."The giant robot asked him whilst he looked worried at the creature as the wounds became more clear outside the cave in the light.

"We have to get this creature to Iacon as quickly as possible." He stated as he were worried about the creature that Jolt carried in his arms and it's head laid on his shoulder.

The giant robot transformed into a yellow sports car and one of the back doors opened out then Jolt climbed in with the creature onto the backseats and laid the creature on its side with its head on his lap. As door slammed shut, the wheels spun quickly when the car moved faster on the flat terrain that headed in the dircertion towards Iacon.

An hours past, the yellow car started to slowing down as he was approaching the gates to Iacon. The gates were five times bigger than the yellow car but the gates looked pure gold as the sun rays reflected off it.

"Hows the creature doing, Jolt?" He asked whilst the gates opened infront of them.

"Beep boo." Jolt replied then he looked down and saw the creature's optic opening slowly.

"Ouch." Saphira painfully gasped when the yellow car transformed into his robotic form.

"Optimus, i need medical attention now for this creature that me and Jolt found in that cave." The yellow transformer spoken through his com link just before Saphira tried to stand up on all fours as she painfully struggled several times next to Jolt until he helped keeping her balance.

In the distance, a red and blue truck approached then it stopped to transform in front of the yellow robot. "Hotshot what is all the fuss about a creature?." Optimus asked the yellow robot called Hotshot then he saw Saphira who painfully cried out as her legs gave in again but she kept on trying to stand up.

"Okey lets get the creature to Red Alert, Hotshot." He added as he slowly approached the creature.

Saphia nervously back away from Optimus, then she felt the pain again in her body and finally took a deep breath at the same time as Optimus kneeled down beside her with his servos laid on the ground between them. Realizing he were friendly, Saphira sniffed his servos then gently nuzzled his legs but suddenly she collapsed on top of his legs. Optimus saw the energon that leaked out off her legs which had lots of deep cuts all over.

Optimus scooped Saphira very carefully into his servos and then he'd started to head towards a red and white building. "Hotshot, Jolt. Lets go to Red Alert now." Optimus told them before he'd entered the medical building with Hotshot following in behind as he had Jolt sitting on his left shoulder.

After a few energon cubes and several bandages later, Saphira awoke slowly to see that she were in a strange light grey coloured room and the ceiling lit up with bright white lights. Turning her head slowly to her right side, she saw Hotshot who sat next to her with Jolt jumping for joy on his shoulder and making her giggle softly.

The room was more like a hospital ward with eight tables in the room, four on each side of the long walls (looked more like hospital beds.) At the end of Saphira's berth was a moniter showing lines going up and down ( as it was showing her sparkpulse and brianwaves).

"You're ok, little one." Hotshot said, looking more worried than his Minicon parter beside him.

"Where am I?" She asked confused then stared at the moniter at the of her berth.

"Iacon." He answered before Jolt dropped down on to the berth and stroked Saphira's neck very softly.

"Whats your name?" Hotshot asked her as she tried to stand on all fours on the berth with Jolt helping her balance untill she was stood up stable on all fours.

"Saphira." She chirped happily then licked his chasis in comfort but at same time Optimus entered the room with Red Alert following in behind. "Hotshot." Red Alert called him in concern then he saw the dragon instantly stopped licking Hotshot.

Saphira slowly approached Optimus before she felt a sharp pain coming from her legs and then she saw tear drops of blue energon dripping from her front right leg onto the floor. A few painful seconds later, she collapsed in front of Optimus who kneeled down as he catched her in his hands but then he'd saw she were unconscious." Are you ok?" Optimus asked in concern but she didn't answer back until he'd finally saw the blue energon dripping from her leg and onto the floor next to him.

"Red Alert help quickly." Optimus asked him as he took Saphira to the berth and laided her down carefully on her left side. Red Alert quickly examined her legs and soon found several sharp-pointed darts that had a greenish coating and were the size of Optimus's optics in Saphira's right leg. He tried to pull one out but Saphira snapped at him in pain and when he'd tried again pulling dart out she bit him in the reaction of the dart been pulled out of her skin.

Just after Red Alert bandaged Saphira's leg with a light flexible aluminiam strip then Optimus introduced himself and Red Alert to her. Saphira climbed into Optimus's servos as she sat comfty, listening to his spark beating inside him and purred quietly until she drifted to sleep.

"Optimus you should take her to your room as she seems to be more settled with you." Red Alert pointed out as they both watched the dragon peacefully sleeping in Optimis's servos and then he left to recharge with her in his room for the night.

He suddenly realized that he didn't exactly have a proper bed for the small dragon, so he gently laided her on his berth but she only stirred slightly as he thought of what to do. He finally got another blanket from his storage chest that was at the end of his berth and bundled it up into a small ball for Saphira to sleep on. When he picked her up again, she flipped over in his servos and started licking his chasis playfully. Then he sat down on his berth and waved his fingers in front of her and she gently nipped at them, knowing he was playing with her. A few playful minutes pass, Optimus gently placed her down on the makeshift bed that was right next to his legs on the berth. Not long after Saphira had fallen asleep next Optimus, he'd laid down on his berth to recharge but he smiled as he stared at her sleeping peacefully by his side then he slowly closed his optics.

xxxxx

"Have you found her yet Drago?" Shockwave asked the dragon who stood behind him in the doorway. "Nope. But I've found the mother dead in a cave near the edge of the Sea of Rust." Drago answered back as then he dragged a dead body in front of Shockwave on the floor.

"We have to find her quickly. She can't get into Megatron's hands as he has already got a plan to inslave her just to get her power and use it againist the Autobots." Shockwave stated before openning a groundbridge to the Sea of Rust and walked through to the other side with Drago following him behind.

Seeing Iacon in the distance, Shockwave knew someone was watching him at the cave but couldn't see anyone other than Drago who already entered the cave before him. When he turned to walk inside the cave, he suddenly heard footsteps approaching him quietly from behind. Hotshot stood behind pointing his blaster at Shockwave's head before he could even turn around to face the Autobot. "What are you doing here Shockwave?" Asking him with calm tone but he steped back letting Shockwave to turn to face him. "Where is she?" Shockwave questioned him as he saw small scratchs on his cheatplate that looked more like claw marks from a young dragon.

"She safe with Optimus at Iacon. Why do you ask that Shockwave?" Hotshot replied just before he saw a red dragon behind Shockwave. "Drago." He though as the dragon growled deeply at him. "Drago wants her back since her real creators are dead because of Megatron." Shockwave answered before Drago pounced on top of Hotshot and making him fall on to his back on the ground.

"Take me to her. I'm her older brother." Drago demanded angerily at him as he growled in his face before Shockwave ordered the dragon "Stand down Drago now!"

"Okey Drago. I will take you to her." Hotshot calmly stated before he transformed and reversed back out of the cave and Drago followed behind with Shockwave by his side.

xxxxx

Reaching Iacon, the guards pointed their blasters at Shockwave and Drago as they approached through the entrance with Hotshot in front of them. "Leave them be guys. They are with me to see Optimus about Drago's little sister." He stated and they walked towards the command centre where Optimus stood outside with Saphira on his shoulders. Optimus was chatting to Red Alert and Saphira kept on licking Optimus's neck.

Drago recognized the small blue dragon on the Prime's shoulder then instantly knew it was his youngest sister. He felt happy to see her not harmed but then seeing how Opitmus reacted when she licked his neck before looking at him with a smile. 'Optimus is acting more like creators would do with their sparklings. Maybe its best that she stays with him and will be more protected from Megatron.' Drago's thoughts sadly made him realize how Optimus reactions with his little sister and knowing she would be more happier here than with himself and Shockwave.'

"Brother?" Saphira whispered to herself when she turned to look at who were behind Hotshot as they came towards the command centre. "Saphia!" Drago roared excited to see her but then stopped to see Optimus placing her down on the ground. Quickly Saphira ran towards Drago until suddenly tripping over Hotshot's feet and rolling into Shockwave's hands carefully just before the Autobots pointed their blasters at him except Hotshot.

Saphira was aware of Shockwave's hands that were around her back and knew he was friendly. Last time she saw him was with her mother in the cave as he were protecting us from Megatron's army that were rapidly approaching surrounding area.

Licking his hands as she were saying 'thank you' then her brother nudged his head to hers and licked her face in a friendly greeting himself and that showed the Autobots that they were not here to fight.

Running circles around her brother, dodging his tail that swung slowly side to side and then pounced onto Shockwave's back that made him yelp in surprise. Before he could look over his shoulders, Saphira giggled happily at his reaction as she climbed with ease onto his left shoulder and nestled her body around the back of his head. Her tail dangled down againist the front part of Shockwave's body and swung lazily as it showed everyone that she was relaxed with him whilst Optimus spoke with Drago and Shockwave.

Giving the bad news about her mother, Saphira cried quietly in front of Optimus before running off towards the Memorial Plaza and her brother started chasing her until they both reached the middle of the plaza. Saphira collapsed next to a giant female statue whilst Drago called for the others over to there position.

Optimus approached Drago calmly before he suddenly looked over to the Hall of Records and saw Alpha Trion slowly walked up to Saphia. He helped Saphira to her feet and knew that she were a powerful breed of Dragon that there were a few of them in the whole universe. But she was more valuable as her ancestors were the Thirteen Primes but mostly Solus Prime, who was the first female Prime.

After having a small chat with Alpha Trion, Saphira felt more happier with Opimus stood beside her and her brother sat behind him. "Sorry for running off Optimus." She hugged him as he smiled at her before Alpha Trion spoke to him about her family tree.

Shocked from what Alpha Trion said, Drago spoke to Optimus about Saphira staying with the Autobots and that she hasn't been bonded by her creators before they died. Whilst they talked, Alpha Trion walked to Saphira and said his goodbyes to her before leaving them and headed back towards the Hall of Records.

xxxxx

Hours later, Optimus took Saphira to his room as she got really tired after been playing with her brother and saw him leave with Shockwave out of Iacon. Sleeping in his servos, Saphira purred quietly to Optimus's spark beating inside his chestplates as he walked to his door and openning it with ease.

"Wake Saphira." He tickled her stomach before placing Saphira the berth as he sat right next to her smiling. Then he'd leaned over to his night stand and got out two energon cubes. One was high graded and the other was low graded. Sipping his cube carefully whilst Saphira tried licking her energon cube. Until she fell on to the floor and the cube tipped over the edge of the berth and low graded energon poured over her whole body but then she started licking the energon off her body. Optimus smiled at her as she giggled and yawned. Finally jumping back on to the berth, she cuddled on his lap and slowly closed her optics.

"Saphira bedtime." He smiled before they laid down and both drifted to sleep together.


End file.
